


A Surprise Visit

by RangerGiselle



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, reconnection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: Written for the Month of Writing Fanfiction Challenge.  This Day 1: Fluff.  The Hero of Ferelden happens to be in Kirkwall at the same time as Leliana, and pays her a visit.





	A Surprise Visit

A Surprise Visit

Month of Writing Fanfiction Challenge, Day 1:  Fluff

 

In hindsight, scaling the Kirkwall Chantry wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had.  And yet, here I am - the Hero of Ferelden - clinging to the wall like some kind of lizard, barely able to keep my grip on the tiny handholds.  I’d learned only yesterday that “Sister Nightingale” was on her way to the Chantry here in Kirkwall, and there was no way I was passing up the opportunity.   _ The lengths I’ll go to in order to surprise that woman.  Focus, Kallian. _

It’s been far too long since I’ve seen Leliana.  We traveled together for a time, but then I was called to command the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, tasked with rebuilding them after the Blight and the massacre at Ostagar.  Leliana returned to her duties with the Chantry and moved back to Orlais.  _ Maker, I miss her. _  My heart races, and not just from the exertions of climbing.  I use my dagger to gain a better grip in the absence of a handhold, ramming it into a piece of crumbling mortar to keep it from slipping.

She and I are in the same city, it should have been a simple social call, but no one really recognizes me in Kirkwall.  Hero or no, in Kirkwall’s Chantry, I’m just another elf out of place among the faithful humans. The residents didn’t even like a “knife-ear” walking through Hightown, and more than once I was taken for a servant.  There wasn’t a chance they were going to let me get close to an agent of the Divine. 

Finally, I reach my objective, a window on the upper story of the Chantry, where I’m fairly certain my lady is staying.  I toss my daggers over the ledge and hoist myself up with both hands, gratefully dropping onto the other side and relieving the pressure on my aching muscles.  Stowing my daggers, I take in my surroundings. I’m in a sleeping chamber, and it’s evident that this one is occupied from the belongings strewn about, although there is no one here at this time in the afternoon.

I look around at the possessions, and I spot definitive proof that this is her room: a small, pressed white flower is nestled between the yellowed pages of a book, marking her progress.   _ Andraste’s Grace, the fragrant blossom that always reminded her of her mother, _ I remember.  I smile, recalling her surprise when I’d given her some as a gift once.  

My grin takes on a mischievous hint as an idea occurs to me, and I lie in wait for her.  Eventually, I hear her lilting Orlesian tones from the hallway, bidding good evening to someone, and the door opens.  When she turns to close it, I make my move, snaking one arm over her shoulder, and pinning her arm in place with the other.  She twists into the hold, we grapple, and I end up landing on my back on the ground, her leaning over top of me with a dagger to my throat.

“Who sent you- Kallian!” she gasps, tossing the dagger to the side.  

I laugh.  “I see you haven’t lost your touch, little bard,” I reply, sitting up.  “You always were better at that than me.”

She remains straddling my lap, but grins. “What are you doing here?  You startled me.”

“I was in Kirkwall and I missed you.”

Her response is immediate, her soft lips meeting mine, questioning at first, then welcoming, the pressure increasing.  My heart beats faster, and my hand finds its way to the small of her back.  _ Maker’s Breath, she smells better than I remember.   _ I end the kiss, and trail my lips across her jaw.  “Mnm, my sweet Leliana.” She gasps softly, followed by a giggle.

I look up at her, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness, but also, hesitation.  I still my hands. “What’s wrong?”

“I looked forward to your letters, but I thought that you...I mean, it would be natural to move on after such a time, would it not?”

I frown, and shake my head.  I reach out to touch her cheek gently.  “You’re not the kind of woman someone just forgets about.  There’s no one for me but you, not ever.”

I find myself knocked back to the ground by her enthusiasm, chuckling as she attacks me in much the same way as I had been exploring her a minute before.  Soon, however, my body responds to her touch and my laughter ends, replaced with a different desire. “Lel,” I mutter, taking her offered hand as she gets up and leads me toward her four-poster bed.  We spend the next few hours lost in each other.

Later, I’m resting in Leliana’s oversized chair in the darkened room with her sitting between my legs.  Her own legs are draped over the arm of the chair, and her head is close to mine, her body leaning against my shoulder.  I wrap a light blanket around the both of us, keeping out the chill of the evening and I trace my fingertips across the skin of her arm, savoring the closeness with her.

I turn to look at her.  “How long are you in Kirkwall?”

She sighs, her shoulders slumping.  “Unfortunately, not long. The Divine sent me to find out the truth of things here, but I need to return and report to her.”

“You can’t send a raven?” I ask.

She shakes her head.  “Not with this information.  It is too important to risk it being intercepted.”  She’s thoughtful for a second before asking, “What really brought you to Kirkwall, anyway?”

“I came to pick up a new Warden recruit, Bethany Hawke.”

“I knew her, in Lothering.  She was a sweet girl.”

“Then how about after I drop her off, I come visit you in Val Royeaux?  I haven’t been to Orlais since we last saw each other.”

She smiles.  “I would like that, but this is awful.  I finally get to see you, and now we have be apart again.”

“No amount of distance is going to keep me from you,” I reassure her, looking deep into her eyes.  “Just, uh...let them know about me next time? I’d like to use the front door.”

Leliana wraps her arms around my neck.  “I love you, Kallian.”

“And that, my love, is why we’ll always find our way back to each other, no matter what happens.”

After the next kiss ends, her hand slips into mine with a gentle squeeze, and I smile, knowing she feels the same.


End file.
